Link's own flesh and blood
by The Wind Sage
Summary: After finding a letter that has litteraly appeard out of thin air, claiming to be from the future. Link sets out to find out where it came from, But when he finds out who the letter writer is, it will change his life forever. Finished at 10 chapters.
1. Chapter 1:Sunrise

Links own flesh & blood  
  
By: The Wind Sage  
  
A/N-I am not plagiarizing, Though I can't prove it at the moment, I am the same person as The Wind Sage at Kasuto's Zelda Realm, E-Mail me at either KEFWorldchamp@aol.com or The_Great_1_is_me@yahoo.com and I will respond with both E-Mail's  
  
Chapter 1:Sunrise  
  
The sun was just coming over the hills on the East Side of Hyrule, The first rays of the morning light peeked through a window in Kokiri forest, awaking Link, Hyrule's Savior  
  
"Ugh," moaned Link with his eyes still closed, "C'mon, Just give me five more minutes to sleep"  
  
Try as he might, the sun was as bright as ever and Link finally dragged himself out of bed "I might as well get the morning business done" he said to himself, he slipped on the famous green tunic, grabbed two pots, and headed for the pond in the Lost Woods where all of the Kokiri get their drinking water, One pot was for himself, the other for Epona, Link sat on a stump as he filled the pots, but out of the corner of his eye, the air began to get a blue glow to it, Instinctively, Link drew his sword prepared to do battle, but as he did, the glow began to fade and all that was left was a piece of paper, Link picked it up and tried to read it, but it was the old hylian language, and could only be translated with the ancient Book of Mudora, not knowing what it meant, Link picked it up and put it in his pocket, he began the walk to his home, when he got there, Epona was waiting for him, Link pulled out a carrot for the hungry-looking horse and put one of the pots of water at her feet, like he did every morning, Link climbed walked through the door of his home, and couldn't stop staring at the piece of paper while he ate his breakfast, then suddenly he remembered, The Book of Mudora had been copied from the same pieces of paper, and the Royal Family owned one of the copies!, he could go there and have Princess Zelda translate the letter! He strolled back outside, saddled Epona, and he set out for the castle.  
  
Outside of the castle, Link set Epona outside and walked to the main door of the castle, where two guards were always standing  
  
"Good Morning, Link," said one of the guards, "What brings you here?"  
  
"Good Morning", said Link, "I'm here because I found a letter in the Kokiri Forest, it was written in the ancient hylian language, then I remembered the Royal Family had a copy of the Book of Mudora, I was wondering if Zelda could translate it"  
  
"Oh, Absolutely my boy", said the other guard, "You saved this land numerous times, The King said himself, you are always welcome at the castle"  
  
The guards opened the door as Link walked inside, walking down the corridor, he made a right into the royal dining room, there, Princess Zelda was also eating breakfast, she didn't realize Link was in the room until she looked up.  
  
"Oh", she said as she wiped her face, "Link, why are you here?"  
  
"Well", began Link, "Just like I do every morning, I went to the Lost Woods to fetch some water for the day, when a strange blue glow caught my attention, when it disappeared and all that was left was this letter, that was written in the ancient hylian language, I remembered that your family holds a copy of the Book of Mudora, and I was wondering if you could translate it for me".  
  
Link handed Zelda the Letter as she glanced at it, "Well, of Course", Said Zelda, "Lets go to the library, that's where the copy is"  
  
Link followed The Princess down the hall and into the library, after a few minutes of searching, Zelda found the book as she set it, The Letter, and another piece of paper on a table and began to flip through the pages, writing down letters on the piece of paper. When she was done, she handed the translated letter to Link so he could read it.  
  
"Whoa." Said Link  
  
"What does it say?" Asked Zelda, Link began to read the Letter  
  
Link...  
  
This message comes to you from the future, it is written in the ancient hylian language because at the time you are in, I had no idea whether you were still using it or not, either way, You are not the last of your bloodline, but you are the youngest, another message will appear in the Kokiri forest at the same time tomorrow, where I will unravel more of this story, until then, remember this message.  
  
H 


	2. Chapter 2:The Letter Writer

Chapter 2:The letter writer  
  
"Who is this?" Link thought, "And what does this letter mean?"  
  
"Link" Zelda spoke up, "I want to go with you into the Kokiri Forest tomorrow."  
  
"What, Why?" Said Link in surprise  
  
Zelda Began to speak "Link, I am the princess of Hyrule, I am partially responsible for what happens to this land, whether it be good or bad, I'm going with you"  
  
"Zelda," Link said Reluctantly, "I understand why you would want to go with me, but you're right, you are The Princess, and a grown woman, you should be allowed to make your own decisions, Although it's against my better judgement, I will allow you to go with me tomorrow."  
  
"Thank you" she said, "I know father wont mind, If I'm with the Hero of Time, he will have nothing to worry about"  
  
"I'll have Navi or Saria wake me up early" said Link, "Ill be here to pick you up at sunrise, Ill see you tomorrow"  
  
Link must have read the letter to himself 20 times before he got back to the Kokiri Forest, where Mido was waiting.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" He asked in his normal snotty voice.  
  
"I was at the castle" Link replied, "What's it to you?"  
  
"Did you have permission from The Great Deku Tree, much less me?" he asked again  
  
"First of all, I'm not a Kokiri, I'm Hylian, That's why I age and you don't." Link said, "Therefore, the Deku Tree said I can come and go as I wish, and as far as you're concerned, I am 17 and look 17, I am legally an adult according to hylian law and can do what I want, unlike you who's 214 and looks 10"  
  
"Don't get mouthy with me!" Mido commanded.  
  
"Look," Link began to get annoyed as he spoke, "Don't try to lay your hang ups on me just because Saria wont go out with you."  
  
Mido thought for something clever to say to Link, but was too apauled to get the words out, so he simply said, "I'll deal with you later, carry on"  
  
"Before you go," Link stopped Mido, "Have you seen Navi?"  
  
"No, I have not seen your assigned fairy" said Mido as he stormed off. Link then pulled out his Fairy Ocarina and played the Minuet of Forest to warp in front of the Forest Temple, There, he found Saria sitting on a stump, playing her ocarina.  
  
"Hi, Link" She said as he walked up  
  
"Hey, Saria" He said as he sat down next to her, "I have something I need to tell you, so far, I've only told Zelda"  
  
"That's because your madly in love with her" she teased, if he was still a child, this would offend Link, but he was grown up and acted mature as he shrugged it off and said "So what if I am?"  
  
"Oh, so you admit it now, huh?"  
  
"Would you please stop that and let me tell you my story?" Link said as he chuckled  
  
"I'm sorry, Link," she said as she chuckled herself, "Go ahead"  
  
"Anyway," as he began, "I was fetching some water this morning, and a blue glow came into my sight, it left this note, It said I'm the youngest in my bloodline, I wondered if you knew anything about it seeing as you took me from my mothers arms into yours when the Deku Tree summoned you."  
  
Saria thought back a long way and began to speak, "I remember when you came here and your mother spoke with the Deku tree, she said you have a twin brother who was older than you by about 6 minutes, but she knew you were the chosen one when the war happened, she said she put a note in your brothers cradle and threw him into a mystical time hole, Not knowing where he would end up, then she knew she had to keep you in this time, so she dropped you off in the security of the Kokiri Forest, then she died."  
  
"I think I know where these messages are coming from now," Link said, "My brother was sent to the future, and he must have found a way to communicate with me, he's sending me another letter tomorrow, and me and Zelda are going to be there to receive it"  
  
"Can I come too?" Saria pleaded  
  
"Ok, but just be at the pond at sunrise." said Link.  
  
H 


	3. Chapter 3:The Next Day

Chapter 3:The Next Day  
  
Even if it was still summer in Hyrule, the mornings were still cold as Saria climbed up the ladder into Link's Tree House, he was lying in bed, sleeping like a log.  
  
"Link, get up," Saria said as she shook him, "Your brother's sending you another letter today. GET UP!"  
  
"Ugh, I'm up already." Groaned Link, suddenly, he remembered the letter and quickly dressed himself. "Saria, go on ahead," Said Link, "I have to get Zelda."  
  
"Are you still swooning over the Princess, Link?" Saria liked to tease Link.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to cut that out." Said Link  
  
"Sorry." The playful Forest Sage said as she ran into the lost woods. Link pulled out his Fairy Ocarina and played the Prelude of Light, he closed his eyes, and when he opened them, He was inside the Temple of time. He walked outside just in time to see Princess Zelda making her way toward the exit of the Market.  
  
"Zelda, over here!" he shouted to get her attention.  
  
"I'm Ready," She Said, "Where's Epona?"  
  
"I warped here to save time." He said, "Let's warp back, grab my arm."  
  
As the Princess did, Link played the Minuet of Forest. They closed their eyes and opened them in the Sacred Forest Meadow, Right in front of the Forest Temple. They began to walk to the Kokiri's Drinking Pond. Saria was already there, waiting not only for Link and Zelda, but also The Letter from the future in case it came before Link got there. In the corner of Saria's eye, a blue glow began to fill the air, but what popped out was something Saria didn't expect. Two teenagers about Link's height, however looking nothing like Link.  
  
"Oh yeah, I cant believe this is a real place." Said one.  
  
"The Resemblance, the Medallion, It's all making sense now, Let's go." Said the other as they walked off. Little did they realize Saria saw the whole thing, She saw thing's that looked like old red paper sticks that were stuffed with something. Just then, Link and Zelda walked up.  
  
"Saria, what's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost." Said Link.  
  
"Two people just jumped out of the time hole, They weren't your brother, your brother is a twin, they looked nothing like you." She said. Just then, the Time hole opened again and another Note popped out. Zelda picked it up and began to translate again, seeing as she brought the Book of Mudora. She handed the Translated message to Link as he read it.  
  
1 Link  
  
By now, you have figured out who I am, I am your twin brother from the future. But we have other things to worry about than catching up with family. Two teenagers from this time by the names of John and Jake just jumped through the time hole. I think they may be descendants of Ganondorf. We need to give chase to them. If we don't, who knows what will happen? I will come to Hyrule tomorrow, I would come now, but the Time hole won't be open for another day. See you tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Jinx.  
  
"Tomorrow! I get to meet my brother tomorrow!" Link said, obviously, he was exited.  
  
"What about John and Jake, shouldn't we go after them." Said Saria.  
  
"I don't think so, You know how complicated these woods are." Said Link, "With any luck, they'll get lost and turn into Stalfos'"  
  
That night, Link was bored, so he was trying to balance an arrow on his finger. Meanwhile in Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda sat up in her room brushing her hair, when she heard and explosion. That exact second, the castle guards were running up and down the halls. Zelda had asked what was going on, but the guard's ignored her. She walked into the throne room where her father, The King of Hyrule, was shouting out orders to his guards.  
  
"Father, what is going on? I heard an explosion." Said Zelda.  
  
"My Daughter," The middle-aged King began, "The Temple of Time is no longer standing."  
  
Zelda got a look of horror on her face. She sent messages through her mind to Link and the Six Sages. Soon, they were all there.  
  
"Hey, its John and Jake! They brought down the Temple." Said Saria pointing at the two teenagers who were standing there.  
  
Link walked up to them with his guilded sword drawn. "You two have no Idea what you may have done." He said  
  
"Oh, we've got a pretty good Idea." Said John.  
  
"NOW!" Said Jake as Link charged with his sword. John and Jake vanished into mid-air. Link dug through the rubble and found the three Spiritual Stones, Kokiri's Emerald, Goron's Ruby, and Zora's Sapphire, and put them in his pocket. He continued to dig, and he found the Master Sword and put it in his sword slip. "We can only expect the worst." He said.  
  
Meanwhile in the desert, John and Jake were talking to someone else.  
  
"Hey, thanks for getting us out of that mess." Said John.  
  
"Yeah, you're a life saver." Added Jake.  
  
"Well, I easily did it, I am the great GANONDORF!" Ganondorf had escaped from the Sacred Realm. "I wish to thank you for releasing me, Now I can get my revenge on Link!"  
  
H 


	4. Chapter 4:Seeing Double

Chapter 4:Seeing Double  
  
The next morning, Link, Zelda, and Saria made their way back to the Kokiri Pond A little uneasy. They had mixed impressions. A good impression was that Link's Brother, Jinx, would come to Hyrule, but they had a feeling that Ganondorf may have escaped the Sacred Realm. They sat there and waited as the sound of warping filled the air.  
  
"Here he comes!" Exclaimed Saria  
  
A Red Glow filled the air. "Wait a minute," Said Zelda, "A Time hole has a blue glow, not a red one!" At that time, Ganondorf appeared and knocked Link to the ground.  
  
"Zelda, Saria, Run!" He hollered at the sages, but John and Jake blocked their path.  
  
"OK Ganondorf, they're trapped." Said John  
  
"What should we do?" Asked Jake  
  
"You know," The Evil King began, "I could kill them all, Eliminate two sages, get the Triforce of Wisdom, then use it's power with my Triforce of Power to destroy Link, then Ill have the Triforce of Courage too."  
  
Ganondorf Charged up and energy ball and looked at Link, but before he could, and Arrow hit him in the arm as he reared back in pain. He looked in the direction the arrow came from. A Teenager lowered a bow and threw it aside, you could see a blue glow vanish from behind him. Aside from the Sleeveless Black shirt, Backwards black cap, and knee length pants, He looked just like Link!  
  
"Jinx?" Said Link  
  
"A twin brother of Link?" Ganondorf asked frantically, "Bah, I will kill you whether there are two or a million of you!"  
  
"Two or a million this!" Yelled Link as he fired a light arrow, but it missed.  
  
"Ha, Ha, You missed me!" Laughed Ganondorf.  
  
"But I wont!" Yelled Jinx  
  
"Oh please, your not nearly prepared to do battle with me, But if that's your wish, I can make it come true!" Said Ganondorf as he charged up and energy ball that would obliterate whatever it hit. However, Jinx stood there calm, cool, and collective as Ganondorf fired the shot. Jinx pulled out a 24-karat gold Sword that absorbed the shot, and sent it back to Ganondorf 10 times faster. Of course, Ganondorf wasn't ready for that as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll be back!" He said as he, Jake, and John vanished.  
  
Link walked up to his brother, he couldn't believe he had found a living member of his family.  
  
"Jinx, Let me Introduce you to everybody, this is-" Link was interrupted by his twin Brother.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know everybody." Said Jinx.  
  
"How is that?" Said Saria.  
  
"Lets just say from a Little Black box called a 'Nintendo 64'" Said Jinx  
  
"What is that?" Asked Link  
  
"I'll have to take you to the future sometime, brother." Said Jinx, He walked over to Saria, "You must be Saria, The Forest Sage."  
  
"Hey, how did you know that?" Asked Saria, "Oh, right, The future."  
  
Jinx walked to his right and Kneeled, "Princess Zelda, I presume?" He said as he took off his cap.  
  
"Yes, I am Zelda." She said as he stood back up and put his cap back on.  
  
"There is a reason I have come," he said, "It is about an untold story of the sages, Though, I think Rauru could explain it better."  
  
"Expain what better?" Asked Link.  
  
"This." Said Jinx as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a light Blue Medallion. On one side was a symbol of the Triforce, on the other, The sign of a hurricane. "With the Temple of Time destroyed, it takes the power of all eight sages to reseal Ganondorf in the sacred realm. I am the Eighth sage, the Sage of wind!"  
  
Link took the medallion in his hand. "Zelda, this looks real!"  
  
Zelda took it in her hand, then gave it back to Jinx, "Well, go see Rauru, go find out!"  
  
Jinx stuck out his hand and an air guitar appeared out of thin-air, Link pulled out his ocarina and they both played the Prelude of light, They were at the Rubble where the Temple of time once stood, from there, they had summoned Rauru.  
  
"Hello Link, what can I do for you." The Light sage said.  
  
"Surely you have heard my brother was coming to Hyrule, well this is him, and he claims to be a Wind Sage."  
  
Rauru Gasped. "Jinx, do you have a Medallion?"  
  
"Right here." He said as he pulled it out. "Link, he IS the wind sage, Finally, all eight sages have been reunited, gather the sages here at sunrise tomorrow, the Sages Ritual will take place."H 


	5. Chapter 5:Rebuilding

Chapter 5:Rebuilding  
  
Early the next morning, Saria climbed up Link's Ladder to wake up the Reunited brothers, Link was in his bed, as usual, and Jinx was balled up on the floor.  
  
"Get up you guy's, Rauru is telling the story of the Wind Sage, GET UP!"  
  
The brother's sat up in unison. "I guess we better get going, the sun will rise soon." Said Link. Jinx didn't talk much early in the mornings, he just sat up and said, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
The brothers stood up and got dressed, They played the Prelude of Light with their respective Instruments and Link, Jinx, and Saria were all at the Remains of the Temple of Time. A couple minutes later, Zelda and Impa arrived, followed by Darunia, Nabooru, Ruto, and finally Rauru came at sunrise.  
  
"Good Morning, and thank you all for coming." Said Rauru, "We all know the legend of the sages, but only 7 of 8 were accounted for, The Wind Sage somehow disappeared during the Imprisoning war."  
  
"I was dropped into the time hole with the Wind Medallion concealed in my blanket." Continued Jinx. "I ended up in the year 1984 AD, and Raised in an orphanage my entire life. All the other kid's made fun of me and beat me up because I had pointed ears and theirs were round. I earned a reputation of being a scrapper, I had to fight to survive. But one thing I found odd is that My mood effected the winds, Then when an orphanage got Video Game's and I won the light medallion from Rauru, I knew then that I was the Missing Sage of the legend."  
  
Jinx's story brought a tear to everyone's eye, "That is so sad." Said Zelda.  
  
"But another part of the legend was when the power of all eight sages is combined, anything is possible." Jinx said looking at the rubble that was all around him. The sages made a circle, going clockwise, Rauru at the top, then Saria, Darunia, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, and Jinx. Zelda took her place in the center of the circle. She held out her hand as the Triforce symbol appeared on it, with the Wisdom piece glowing brighter than the other two. Each sage held out his or her medallion, they began to spin in a counterclockwise circle faster and faster. Soon, they stopped and shot to the sky, and the Temple of Time was rebuild in its wake as each medallion returned to its owner.  
  
"Rauru," Said Link, 'As long as Ganondorf is free, I'm going to hold on to the Master Sword."  
  
"That would be a good idea, Link." Said Rauru.  
  
Little did they know that Ganondorf and his futuristic followers in his hideout were watching them through a crystal ball Ganondorf created using the Triforce of Power.  
  
"Drat, the Temple of Time has been rebuilt!" Ganondorf sneered.  
  
"Would you like us to go back into the future and get more Dynamite?" Asked Jake.  
  
"It's ok, when you hold the Triforce of Power, there is a Plan B, All we need is timing." Said Ganondorf.  
  
Later that day, Princess Zelda was picking flowers in her garden. She smelled one and laughed as it tickled her nose.  
  
"I love it when you laugh." Said a familiar voice.  
  
She looked up and saw Link Standing there. "Link, what are you doing here."  
  
"Well, Jinx is out," he began, "He's with the other sages meeting them and their people. So I was wandering, if you, uh, wanted to, um, do something tonight."  
  
"Link, Are you asking me on a date?" Asked Zelda.  
  
"Um," Said Link, "Yeah, I guess I am. 


	6. Chapter 6:The Date

Chapter 6:The Date  
  
It was about 6 p.m. and Link couldn't be so nervous, After all, It's not every day that a Princess would go out with you.  
  
"Ok, oh jeez, what do I do now." He said as he was pacing  
  
"Well, let's see, you might want to take some weapons in case Ganondorf strikes." Said Jinx.  
  
"Right, I got that." Said Link, "What do I wear?"  
  
"You have three choices," said Jinx, "Kokiri, Goron, or Zora Tunic."  
  
"Smart Alec." Link mumbled under his breath.  
  
Little did they realize that Zelda was going through the same thing, Although just like Link had Jinx to help him out, Zelda had Impa to help her.  
  
"What do you think, Impa." Said Zelda, "Do you think Link would think this is my best color?" She was holding up a pink Dress with the Purple Triforce Apron.  
  
"Zelda, Link likes you for who you are," She said, "Not for what you wear."  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right." She said. At the Temple of time, Link and Jinx had just shown up after warping there.  
  
"Don't forget to give her these." Jinx said pulling out some flowers, "Girls love flowers."  
  
"Flower's Right."  
  
"Complement her on how great she look's, and pick up all the tab's"  
  
"Tabs?" Asked Link  
  
"That means you pay all the rupee's." Said Jinx. Link dug in his pocket, but he was short on cash. "Uh Jinx, do you think you could help me out here?" Jinx Dug in his pocket and pulled out about 75 Rupee's.  
  
"Where did you get this money?" Asked Link.  
  
"I've been working under the sly at Lon Lon Ranch. Helping Talon feed chickens, Helping Malon with the horses, and helping Ingo keep the place clean." Jinx Replied.  
  
"How could I get by without you, Jinx?" Said Link. "You couldn't." Replied Jinx.  
  
The brothers stood at the doorway. When the drawbridge was lowered, they could see Zelda and Impa walking towards them.  
  
"Be back by eleven Princess," Said Impa, "Your father need's you to be here tomorrow during his meeting with The King of Aldaria."  
  
They met up with the brothers at the end of the hall. "Um, are you ready?" Asked Link. "Yeah." Said Zelda. Link pulled out his ocarina and played Epona's Song. Epona came to Link galloping like the wind. They climbed on the horses back and rode off.  
  
"I told the Princess to be back by eleven." Said Impa, "Do you think it will happen?" "Hell no." Replied Jinx.  
  
Jinx was walking through the Market on his way back to the forest, and then looked through a restaurant window and Saw Link and Zelda making out.  
  
"Oh, my brother is such a player." Said Jinx  
  
Jinx then pulled out his Air Guitar and played the Minuet of Forest to go back to the Lost Woods. He was climbing up the ladder into Link's Tree house when a voice stopped him.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice demanded. Jinx turned around and saw Mido glaring at him.  
  
"Nobody told you, I'm Jinx, Link's Twin Brother."  
  
"Whatever, you intruder." Obviously Mido did not believe him. "I'm taking you to see the Deku Tree right now!"  
  
"Aren't you going to ask me to equip a Sword and Shield?" Jinx said sarcastically with the biggest grin on his face.  
  
"Why not, Let's see your equipment!" Mido Demanded. Jinx then pulled out the Hylian Shield Link gave to him, Link had the Mirror Shield.  
  
"Impressive, but where is your sword?" Mido said. Jinx then pulled out his Golden Sword and Mido's mouth dropped.  
  
"I-I-I don't think you need to see the Deku Tree anymore," Said Mido, "I'm tired and I'm going to bed."  
  
Jinx didn't think that was a bad idea either, He went back to the Tree House and got in Link's Bed. "Link can sleep on the floor tonight. The Next morning, somebody was shaking him.  
  
"Jinx, Get up, it's urgent." The Person said.  
  
"I'm up! I'm up! Wha-, Impa, why are you here?"  
  
"Link and Zelda didn't come back last night, and with Ganondorf on the loose, I'm worried." Impa said.  
  
"Ok, Ok. You go back to the castle and wait. Link would have to stop there first and drop off Zelda. I'm going out to look for them."  
  
Impa used her Shadow Power to teleport back to the castle, Jinx Grabbed his Sword, Shield, and Black hat and left the forest. He was about thirty feet from the entrance when someone took him down.  
  
"Nice to see you, Jinx." Said John  
  
"Now we're gonna bust your head open!" Said Jake. As John stood Jinx up, Jinx kicked Jake in the face and flipped John over his back before drawing his sword and shield.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Said Jinx. Just then, it was as if Jinx's Sword and Shield were knocked out of his hands by an invisible force, then he was knocked to the ground as well. Ganondorf then appeared as that force."  
  
"Wind sage, huh?" Said Ganondorf, "Just one more to kill." 


	7. Chapter 7:Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 7:Sibling Rivalry  
  
John and Jake were holding Jinx as Ganondorf was kicking the crap out of him, and nobody was around to see or hear it. At that time, Link and Zelda rode by, keeping a conversation as they climbed off Epona.  
  
"I had a really nice time last night, Link." Zelda said.  
  
"I just can't wait until it becomes permanent." Link Said. They were drawing in for a kiss, when Zelda spotted what was happening 50 yards away.  
  
"Oh my god! Jinx is being attacked!" She exclaimed. Link pulled out the Master Sword and the Mirror Shield as he charged at Ganondorf.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh, Phase one is complete." He said as he and his followers vanished, dropping Jinx on the ground. Link put his weaponry away as he stuck out his hand to Jinx. "Are you alright?" he asked. Jinx got up himself and raised his voice at his brother. "I'll be OK when you tell me where the hell you were!"  
  
Zelda knew this was her cue to leave, she pulled out the Ocarina of time and played her lullaby. Being a sage, by playing it, she would warp in front of the castle.  
  
"What's your problem?" Link Snapped.  
  
"My problem is had you been here, I wouldn't have gotten attacked just now!" Jinx was yelling, he was not in a good mood.  
  
"You would so, I learned in my adventures that things happen for a reason!" Yelled Link back.  
  
Back at the castle, Impa caught Zelda.  
  
"I will deal with your staying out later." She said. "You must get to your father's meeting, it is about to begin."  
  
Later, The meeting was taking place with King Lucas of Aldaria. His son, Prince Daniel was there as well.  
  
"So it is decided." Said King Lucas.  
  
"Right, Princess Zelda of Hyrule will wed Prince Daniel of Aldaria." The King of Hyrule Said.  
  
"Uh, Father," Zelda began, "It's too late, I've been spoken for."  
  
"Will you two excuse me? I must attend to something."  
  
The guest's left as The King sat back down. "You're spoken for?" the King asked. "Well Zelda, before you tell me to whom, Your fiancée must be royalty or of great accomplishment or importance. I will not have my daughter marrying a peasant who has accomplished nothing in life."  
  
"Oh, he has accomplished much father," Said Zelda, "The man I choose to marry has saved this land, The man I will marry has defeated Ganondorf, The man I have chosen to wed is Link."  
  
"Link?" The King said in shock, "Zelda, If Link wasn't such a brave man, I would have to object. But every word you have just spoken, you said in truth. King Lucas!"  
  
"Yes." The other King said.  
  
"There has been a change, Princess Zelda has already been affianced." The King of Hyrule said.  
  
"Oh, well then, I will have to tell my son on the way back to Aldaria." He said as he took his leave. The Meeting was over. As Zelda left the room, Impa caught her again.  
  
"I am to punish you for staying out late, but I heard everything," Impa said. "Congratulations Princess." Zelda hugged Impa in joy. Meanwhile, back in the forest, Link and Jinx were still arguing.  
  
"You still didn't tell me where you went last night." Jinx said.  
  
"It's none of you buisness, you nosy jerk!" Link Yelled.  
  
"FINE! I don't care then!" Jinx Shouted back.  
  
"Why don't you just go back to the future?" Link asked, "My life was fine until I met you!"  
  
"Fine, I will." Said Jinx, "And I hope Ganondorf beats YOU to a pulp when I'm not around to help you!"  
  
Link climbed up the ladder into his tree house and sat as Jinx walked into the Lost Wood's on his way to the Time Hole. 


	8. Chapter 8:Ganondorf Strikes

Chapter 8:Ganondorf Strikes  
  
A week has passed since Link and Jinx's fight. To blow off steam, Link spent most of his time fishing at the pond by Lake Hylia while Jinx broke window's from an abandoned building in the future. Zelda went to the pond one day and saw Link sitting with his pole in his hand, waiting for the fish to bite.  
  
"Link, you've been coming here for a week now." Said Zelda.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm still mad at Jinx a little bit." He said.  
  
"Let's go do something." Said Zelda  
  
"Like what?" Asked Link.  
  
Meanwhile in the future, Jinx was throwing rocks at the abandoned building.  
  
"Look at me, I'm Link." He mumbled underneath his breath. "I saved Hyrule from Ganondorf, and I'll do it again, I saved Hyrule, but I'm too busy to save my own brother."  
  
Jinx threw a rock and broke a window, somebody put their head out the window. "Hey you crazy kid, what are you doing?!" The man yelled. Just then, Jinx heard police sirens.  
  
"Uh-oh, I guess the building wasn't abandoned," Said Jinx, "I don't need to be charged with vandalism. All I have is one rupee, and it's no good here."  
  
Back in Hyrule, Link and Zelda were riding in the field on Epona, Talking about what happened with him and Jinx.  
  
"He had a right to know where we were, you know." Said Zelda.  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Link. "I just can't understand why he would get so mad over that."  
  
"Well, he would be just as devastated as you would be if you lost your only living family member." She said.  
  
"Your right, Zelda." Said Link, "I enjoyed it when my brother was here, I'm going to apologize right now, Even if it means going to the future."  
  
Before Epona could take another step, John and Jake tackled Link and Zelda off the horse as Epona took off.  
  
"Let the horse go, Ganondorf doesn't need it." Said Jake. Ganondorf appeared out of mid-air.  
  
"It's time that my plan be unveiled!" Said Ganondorf. He looked at Link as he charged an energy ball, but then turned and fired it at Zelda.  
  
"Zelda, NO!!" Link shouted as he wrestled Jake off of him. Zelda dropped to her knee's as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The rest of her body dropped to the ground, Princess Zelda was dead. Ganondorf knocked Link back to the ground and waited for the Triforce of Wisdom to emit from her body. When it did, Ganondorf touched it as it was absorbed into his body. John and Jake let go of Link as Fire surrounded a 100-yard radius.  
  
"Now Link, what do you say we finish what we started!" Ganondorf said as he held out his right fist. The Triforce mark appeared on the back of his fist, with Power and Wisdom brightly outshining Courage. Just then, Ganondorf transformed into Ganon.  
  
"You will wish you never did that!" Link yelled with a tear in his eye.  
  
Meanwhile in the future, Jinx was running from the police.  
  
"I don't need this, I'm only 17," Said Jinx, "Things were better back in Hyrule. Link's right, It was none of my business where he was. I shouldn't have yelled at him, I'm going back and apologizing right now."  
  
The police was advancing on Jinx, but lost him when Jinx dove into the time hole. For some reason, he appeared at the entrance to the Kokiri Forest, right where Ganondorf jumped him. Jinx knew there was something wrong, he pulled out his air guitar.  
  
"I hope Link isn't using Epona right now." He said as he played Epona's song, Epona Galloped to him as Jinx climbed on and went to find Link. He was too late though. He got there just to see Ganon stick is sword through Link's chest.  
  
"Link!" Jinx yelled as he climbed off Epona. The Triforce of Courage emitted from Link's body and Ganon grabbed it.  
  
"I hold the entire Triforce, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" Ganon screamed 


	9. Chapter 9:Jinx's Revenge

Chapter 9:Jinx's Revenge  
  
Jinx did a handspring front flip over the wall of fire. He looked at Princess Zelda's lifeless body, then Link, dead in a pool of his own blood.  
  
"Oh Jinx, you look upset." Laughed Ganon.  
  
"Jinx bent down and grabbed the Master Sword out of Link's hand with his left hand, then drew his Golden Sword with his right, "I'm about to show you what 'upset' is all about!" Jinx shouted at the monster that stood before him.  
  
"OK Jinx, If that is your wish!" Ganon shouted back. Ganon Charged a Jinx, as well Jinx at Ganon. But then, to Jinx, everything seemed to stop moving, everything just paused. Jinx wondered what was going on, then his arms that were holding the Swords were moving all by themselves. Jinx looked up and saw three glowing balls, one red, one blue, and one green; they began to make a circle in the sky. Jinx was able to make out three figures in the glowing balls of energy; they were the three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore. Lightning bolts began to emit from them, and then the lightning came down and struck the swords. Jinx's arms came together, slamming the two swords together in a bright flash. Jinx shut his eyes, when he opened them, there was one Sword in his hand, it had the handle of the Master Sword, but the Blade of the Golden Sword. That wasn't the only thing different, There was a Golden Shield on his arm, and he was wearing Golden Armor. Suddenly, he could hear the Goddesses voices in unison.  
  
"Jinx," They said, "This is the Weaponry of the god's. Din's Sword, Farore's Shield, and Nayru's Armor. This was created in case an Evil heart held the Entire Triforce, which is the case now. You must not let Ganon defeat you, You are no different than the Hero of Time. You are Link's own flesh and blood. Go! Retrive the Triforce, The goddesses have spoken."  
  
Without another word, everything was moving again. Ganon struck Jinx on the chest, but thanks to Nayru's Armor, Jinx wasent even phased. Ganon took another swipe, but using Farore's Shield, he easily blocked it and drew blood from his arm with Din's Sword. Jinx then grabbed Link's Bow and a Light arrow. Jinx fired the arrow right in Ganon's face, and stunned him, Jinx then grabbed an Ice Arrow.  
  
"I hope this works." He said to himself as he fired the Ice arrow into Ganon's Face. Ganon turned to Ice right there, no life at all. Using his Wind Powers, he levitated himself to Ganons eye level, then began a hurricane spin with Din's Sword sticking straight out, Jinx had become a human power saw! He got closer to Ganon and began to slice his frozen skin at the neck. Within a minute, Ganon's head fell off of his shoulders. Ganon was Dead. The Triforce pieces emitted from his body. Just then, the rest of the sages showed up.  
  
"We saw what happened," Said Darunia, "The whole thing."  
  
"This is just horrible." Said Nabooru.  
  
"It wasn't their time, not yet." Added Ruto  
  
Jinx pulled apart Din's Sword. He was left holding two separate sword's again. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked.  
  
"There is hope," Said Rauru, "Sages, take your positions."  
  
They made a circle of the normal pattern. Rauru used his power to shine light on Link and Zelda. Saria then used the power of the forest to return their complexion. Darunia returned their body heat with his fire powers. Ruto gave their joints the ability to move like water again. Impa returned their color to the right shade with the Shadow powers. Nabooru retuned their spirits from beyond the dead. Finally, Jinx used the wind to get them back on their feet. Then gave them a Red Potion to heal their wounds.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Zelda.  
  
"The last thing I remember was fighting Ganon." Said Link. Then he noticed Ganons dead body, and The Triforce in one piece lying next to his body. Link and Zelda walked over to it and both touched it at the same time. The Triforce of Wisdom returned to Princess Zelda, The Triforce of Courage to Link. Then they saw the Triforce of Power starting to float over to the sages, It was absorbed into Jinx's body.  
  
"What? How?" asked Jinx, "Why me?"  
  
"You destroyed Ganon when he all all three Triforces." Said Zelda.  
  
"The Triforce saw you worthy of the Power Piece. Congratulations, you hold the Triforce of Power!" Said Link.  
  
"Link, I just want to apologize for what happened." Said Jinx  
  
"Hey, forget about it," Said Link, "You brought us back to life, that's good enough for me."  
  
Jinx looked at his hand, The Triforce Symbol appeared with Power outshining Wisdom and Courage. He looked up and saw John and Jake trembling without their leader.  
  
"I think twenty-thousand years in the Sacred Realm ought to cool you two off!" Said Jinx. Using the Triforce of Power, he sent his enemies to the Sacred Realm. 


	10. Chapter 10:Finale

Chapter 10:The Finale  
  
Link and Jinx were in the Temple of Time, in the room with the Master Sword's pedestal. Link put it back where it belonged.  
  
"Master sword, I have a feeling that we shall meet again." Said Link.  
  
"I knew the Master Sword was a lot of power," Said Jinx, "But I didn't realize that it and My Golden Sword were the keys to the Weaponry of the God's. Therefore, this Golden Sword will find a resting place as well as the Master Sword."  
  
"Where do you plan to place it?" asked Link.  
  
"There are a lot of places, But what I've decided on is at the bottom of The Gerudo Valley canyon, in the river." Said Jinx. "Can I borrow your Zora Tunic and Iron Boots?"  
  
"Sure, here you go." Said Link as he handed him the stuff. They walked across Hyrule Field to Gerudo Valley. Jinx put on the Zora Tunic and Iron Boots, he jumped to the bottom of the canyon, and Stuck the Golden Sword in the mud, then buried it in a pile of Rocks. After that, he got on a ledge and shouted up to Link.  
  
"Lets get back to the lost woods, your wedding starts soon." He shouted, They played the Minuet of Forest with their instruments, and walked to Link's house to get ready.  
  
A few hours later, everyone from Hyrule was gathering in the Temple of Time to witness the marriage of Their Princess and Their Hero. Four of the Eight sages stood in front of the Door of time. They were Darunia, Nabooru, Saria, and Ruto from left to right. The fifth sage to Arrive was Rauru, he would be conducting the ceremony. Next to arrive was Link, Along with his best man, Sage number 6, Jinx. Finally, Princess Zelda walked into the room on her father's arm. Her Wedding Dress was the same one her Mother wore, with Impa carrying her Train. Link fainted in Jinx's Arms.  
  
"Link, wake up, I don't want to have to revive you again." Said Jinx. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Smelly Stick. (One of those things they use to wake up sports players when they pass out.)  
  
When Link finally came to, Zelda was at the Altar.  
  
"Dearly Beloved." Said Rauru. "We are gathered here today to join Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule, and Link, The Hero of Time, Together in holy matrimony. Do you have the rings?"  
  
Jinx handed Link a Ring and he slid it onto Zelda's Finger. Impa gave Zelda a ring as she did the same.  
  
"Link," Rauru continued, "Do you take Zelda to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have, to hold, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Link said, barely able to get it out.  
  
"Zelda," Rauru continued, "Do you take Link to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have, to hold, for richer or poorer, and in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Zelda said, she seemed to have no trouble getting the words out.  
  
"If there is anyone who has reason that these two should not be wed," Said Rauru, "Let them speak now or forever hold their peace."  
  
A lot of people saw Jinx, his eyes seemed to say, "I dare you."  
  
"Then I now pronounce you Man and Wife," Said Rauru, "Link, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Link took Zelda in his arms and they had a long and passionate kiss. Jinx walked up to the altar and spoke when Link and Zelda broke.  
  
"I just have a question," He said, "Link just wed into royalty, wouldn't he be a prince now?"  
  
"Why, yes, I believe he is." Said the King, "When my time comes, Link and Zelda will succeed the throne and become the King and Queen of Hyrule."  
  
A cheer went up from the crowd, they would be honored to have people like Link and Zelda to lead them when the current King was gone. Later, the reception was taking place Link walked up to Jinx.  
  
"Well, I'll be living in the castle now." Said Link.  
  
"Congrats Bro, I'm happy for you." Jinx said.  
  
"I was talking with Zelda, and we have come to a decision, your gonna live there too, in your own room." Said Link  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," Said Jinx, "Nobody has been this nice to me, ever."  
  
"Hey, you're my brother, you're a sage, and you're a hero." Said Link, "Not to mention, in the castle, we would have all three pieces of the Triforce."  
  
"Thanks Link, that means a lot to me." Said Jinx.  
  
"Well, Zelda and I better get going, we are going on our honeymoon on the beaches of Alderia." Said Link, "I want you to hold on to these until I get back." Link slipped Jinx something.  
  
"The spiritual stones?" asked Jinx.  
  
"If trouble stirs up, with these, you can get the Master Sword, and I you really need it, you know where to get the Golden Sword to get the Weaponry of the gods." Said Link  
  
Later, Link and Zelda were stepping into the coach that would take them to their honeymoon, Talon and Malon lent them two horses to pull the coach. In a few seconds, they were off.  
  
"I heard the beaches of Alderia are so gorgeous." Said Saria.  
  
"Trust me, Saria." Said Jinx, "They're not going to see them."  
  
  
  
Final Authors note-Well, It's done, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it, I already had it typed, but my stupid brother deleted it, so 4 day's, 2 sub sandwiches, and 40 Insane Clown Posse songs later, I retyped it. This is my first attempt at a Zelda Fanfic, but I am not a first time writer.  
  
Disclaimer-I own none of the Characters in this story except for Jinx, John, and Jake. Because I liked creating my own character, Don't be surprised to see a cameo of Jinx in all my future fanfic's 


End file.
